


Changing His Mind

by ItsSupernatural1979



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSupernatural1979/pseuds/ItsSupernatural1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets back from a date with a girl that didn't go so well so Sherlock decides to try his luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing His Mind

"Sherlock, are you home?" asked John as he walks into the flat. He flung his coat onto the coat rack and proceeded into the living room where he found Sherlock sprawled across the couch with his eyes closed as if he were asleep.

"Are you asleep?" he asked.

"No, I was just waiting on you to get home," said Sherlock. "How was your...date?"

"Ugh!" groaned John. "Don't ask. It was horrible."

"Really?" asked Sherlock nonchlantly. "And what was wrong with this one?"

"What that supposed to mean?" asked John defensively. "It's not my fault that these things haven't been working out for me lately. I just can't find a girl I like."

"Wel,," said Sherlock, sitting up, "maybe that's the problem. Maybe you should stop looking for a girl." As he said this, he stood up from the couch and began walking toward John, hsi long coat flapping behind him.

"What do you mean?" asked John hesitantly.

"I mean," said Sherlock as he placed his hands on the shorter man's shoulders, "that perhaps it's not just these girls in particular, maybe it's ALL girls."

"Sherlock, I've told you a million times! I'm not gay. And I didn't even think you had any interest in any kind of unnecessary human contact whatsoever."

"Normally, you're right, I don't life being with other people. But there's something...peculiar about you," said Sherlock.

"But...I...I'm not actually," stammered John.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," said Sherlock as he pressed his lips to John's. Sherlock worked his lips against John's for what seemed like an eternity but John was frozen. Right when Sherlock was about to give up, he felt John's lips part and begin to move along with his. Sherlock worked his tongue into John's mouth and John didn't reject it.

Sherlock's hands began to roam down John's back and up the length of this arms. He took John's hands and placed them on his hips and John immediately gripped him and pulled him closer.

Sherlock was already hard and he groaned when his erection slid over John's hip. He could feel John getting hardre as they grinded their hips together. Sherlock put his left hand behind John's neck while the other slid down to undo John's belt. His other hand left John's neck to help him undo the belt and Sherlock finally broke the kiss so he could see what he was doing.

As soon as he got the belt undone, he slid it out of the loops and let it drop to the floor beside them. He unbuttoned John's trousers and pulled the zipper down with his nimble fingers. He knelt down adn slowly slid John's trousers down then quickly took his shoes off so he could step out of them. Sherlock could see John's erection straining against his boxers. He placed his mouth over the tent being formed by John's penis and lightly moved his lips around.

John fisted his hands in Sherlock's dark curls and began to thrust his hips forward slightly. Sherlcok took this as a sign that he could continue. He reached his hands up to hook his fingers under the waistband of John's boxers. He sat back and slid the boxers over John's hips and down his legs. John gasped as the air that wasn't as warm as Shelrock's breath hit his newly freed erection.

As he stepped out of the boxers, John unbuttoned his shirt and shurgged it off his shoulders. Now that he was completely naked, he realized that Sherlock was still fully clothed.

"Sherlock, you seem to have me at a slight disadvantage," said John as he pushed Sherlock's coat off him. John moved on to unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt as Sherlock quickly unfastened his belt and stood to slide his pants and boxers down in one swift motion.

As soon as both men were fully unclothed, Sherlock put both his hands behind John's head and pressed his lips forcefully back to John's. John gripped Sherlock's hips tightly and brought their hips together so their aching penises could rub against each other. They moaned in unison and Sherlock began backing up until they reached the couch.

Sherlock turned them around so he could push John down. He spread John's legs apart so he could kneel down between them. He knew John was watching him intently as he gripped John's cock and began moving his hand up and down.

"Ohhh, Sherlock," moaned John. "Sherlock, faster, faster!" But instead of going faster, Sherlock removed his hand altogether and quickly replaced it with his mouth. John spread his legs wider as Sherlock swirled his tongue around the head of John's penis. John ran his hands through Sherlock's hair making him oan onto John's cock causing a vibration to run through John's entire body.

Sherlock was palming his own dick while John was thrusting into his mouth. "Sherlock! My God, where did you learn to...do this?" John asked between breaths.

"Do you think I just lay around at home and wait for you to get back from your dates?" asked Sherlock, replacing his mouth with his hand again. "No, I'm productive. I watch porn and learn quite a bit about sexual encounters. It's very educational...and tiring."

"Mmm, you mean you...you actually...wank while you watch porn?" asked John sounding completely wrecked.

"Of course I do, John," he said. "What else would I do to relieve my erection?"

As soon as Sherlock said this, he removed his hand from John's dick, and it's a good thing, too, because after that, JOhn was dangerously close to coming everywhere.

"Lie down on the couch and don't touch yourself," Sherlock instructed as he reached for a small tube lying on the coffee table. He squrited some of the liquid onto his finger and covered his penis with it. "John, this is probably going to hurt a little at first but I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"OKay, just get it over with," said John breathily.

Sherlock smiled and proceeded to spread a generous amount of lube around John's opening before slowly sliding a finger in. "John, you have to relax or it'll hurt more," he said when he felt John's muscles tensing around his finger.

"I'm trying, Sherlock," breathed John.

"Just think about how hard I'm going to make you come once I'm inside you," said Sherlock as he gave John his sexiest, most seductive look. He moved his finger in and out a few more times before adding a second and scissoring them to stretch him out.

Once he thought John was ready, he climbed onto the couch and put John's legs around his waist so he could line himself up with John's entrance. "Now John, you need to stay relaxed. I promise it'll get better. Take my hand." He reached for John's hand and John gripped his hard.

He pushed into John painfully slowly. He had to force himself not to slam all the way in; it was just so good! But he would never hurt John so he would go as slow as necessary. Once he was all the way in, he squeezed John's hand before pulling almost all the way out and pushing in again, just as slowly. After doing this a few times John began moaning again and telling Sherlock to "Go! Keep going!"

Sherlock began increasing the pace of his thrusts. John, who was still lying down, wrapped his legs around Sherlock's waist and Sherlock leaned down to kiss John passionately, capturing their moans in thier mouths. They're tongues wrselted playfully, neither fighitng for dominance.

Sherlock moved his right hand, which had been helping his left hand to keep him steady, to trail down John's chest and abdomen to grip his cock leaking precome. John began to thrust into Sherlock's hand as Sherlock continued to pound into him. 

"Ohh! Mmm, Sherlock! I'm so...so...close," panted John.

Sherlock worked even harder to find that perfect angle that he knew from the porn he'd watched by himself that would give John the most mindblowing orgasm of his life.

Sherlock sat back up and used his left arm to bring John up with him so he was now straddling Sherlock, his legs untangling from themselves. His right leg fell off the couch and he used it as leverage as he pushed himself up and down on top of Sherlock.

As John did this, Sherlock changed his angle again slightly and John let out a surprised "Ohh!!!" Sherlock knew he'd found his spot.

"Oh, Sherlock! Yes! Yes! Mmm, keep going! Faster, harder Sherlock! Oh God, yes!" he shouted.

Sherlock could feel his orgasm building as he listened to John screaming his name over and over again.

"Oh, John. You feel so good! I'm so close!" he moaned.

He continued to tug at John's length as he pounded into him and he felt John's dick spasm as he shouted "SHERLOCK! YES!" and came on Sherlock's hand and both of their stomachs.

As Sherlock watched John lose himself, he started thrusting faster and harder. After a few more thrusts he exploded inside John, his hand still on his dick. "Oh, mmm, John! You...feel...amazing..." he panted as he came down from his orgasm.

John fell back onto the sofa and Sherlock fell on top of him, trying to lie between John and the back of the couch so as not to crush the smaller man.

John tried to slide over to give Sherlock more room and he leaned his head against Sherlock's chest. "That was...quite something," he told him.

"Indeed," agreed Sherlock. "So, what do you think? Still not gay?" he smirked.

"Actually, Mr. Holmes, I think you've changed my mind," he said, grinning.

"By the way, John, I love you."

John quicklly twisted his head to look at Sherlock's face. He saw that Sherlock was being completely sincere and his heart began to race. "I think I love you, too, Sherlock," he said, sounding surprised even to himself. Sherlock chuckled lightly and they fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, lying on the couch together.


End file.
